


Confession - Non-Binary! Reader x Orson Krennic

by november_ash



Series: The Non-Binary! Reader x Orson Krennic Chronicles [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Love, Other, young enby/older man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader gets called to work under Orsons Command.





	Confession - Non-Binary! Reader x Orson Krennic

You are very excited and can barely stand in your uncomfortable seat. The Stormtrooper who fly with you are all sitting there quietly. Neither of them seems particularly excited. However, you can not see her expression. You turn around and look out of the wide viewing window. You are still gliding through space, but soon you will enter the atmosphere of the planet. It's a small, insignificant planet for you, but not for Orson Krennic, the man who just called you. Usually you work alone in the belly of a Star Destroyer, but Krennic must have learned of your abilities.

It jerks through the small ship and you can see the green of the planet approaching. The ship lands gently and you get up. Full of anticipation, you almost storm outside and look around curiously. You were born and raised on a ship. After that you worked on different ships. You have never been on a planet before. Until now. You turn around your own axis and face Orson Krennic. You stumble and Orson catches you gently. "Attention, Commander Y / N. Your first outdoor use and you're almost hurting you. "He smiles gently at you and your knees go weak.

You've been raving about the Krennic for some time now, but due to the age difference, you have not made much hopes. Now it seems like he's also interested in you. At least a bit. You smile at Orson and take a step back. "Thanks for catching, Director." Orson nods and takes your arm. "Ready to see your temporary job?" You nod and you walk together into the small base that was apparently set up quickly. You walk through narrow corridors and greet meanwhile other officers, you know from your numerous orders.

"What will my job be?" You ask Orson as you stand in front of a small workstation. "We are looking for a fugitive. We can not get on with our methods, so I requested you. "You nod in thought. He was right, your methods rely on access points other than those of the other officers. "When should I start?", You ask and Orson answers: "We'll clarify that in the briefing. Come with me, Y / N. "You nod and go after Orson. You arrive at a small room where a handful of Deathtrooper are already waiting. "This is my squad." Orson says and grins. You nod in approval. "Absolutely worthy, Director." You return with a smile.

After a few minutes, the rest of the officer's staff is gathered. You stand at the end of the table next to Orson and listen with interest to the remarks made by the director. A fugitive named Galen Erso is wanted. He seems to have assumed a false name and is on this planet. They have not found anything more, because he seems to be very covered. The Imperials overseen every conversation to and from this planet but were out of luck. Also radio signals stay off and therefore you were requested. You should find out where he is. Every inch of the planet should be examined.

In your thoughts, you are already preparing a plan. Orson finishes his speech and all officers return to their stations. You too want to go, but Orson is holding you back. "It's very nice to see you again, Y / N," the director says softly, smiling. You turn your head to the side and look interested Orson. "Why did you really request me? There are other agents who work like me. "There is silence for a moment and Orson just looks at you. "We should not discuss that here." You nod and go after Orson again. This time, you turn away from the headquarters and goes into a residential area.

Arriving in his room Orson pulls you in his arms. "I should not really want that," he says quietly and breathes a kiss to your lips. You open your mouth and kiss her back. You put your arms around his neck and pull him closer to you. Orson puts his arm around you and hugs you tight. After you two get no air you pull back. You put your head to Orson's chest and feel his heart beat fast. Orson strokes your hair.

"That's why I requested you," he says softly, hugging you tightly. You blush a little when you ask if you can stay with him. He agrees and lets your things get into his room. The officers do not ask questions and they should not. When you are finally alone again, he takes you back in his arms and gently rocks you back and forth. "I've wanted that for so long.", You confide Orson and look into his face. He looks down at you and kisses you on the forehead. "You should talk to me. I feel the same. "Your heart starts beating wildly. "Really?" You ask in astonishment. "You did not seem to like having me near you." "I did not want people to talk. Besides, you are much younger than me. I wanted you to be happy with a person who is your age. "I never wanted anyone else, just you.", You say softly, but Orson understands you anyway. "Same with me." You put your arms around Orson and stand on tiptoe to gently kiss his lips. Orson sighs in the kiss and pulls you closer. With one touch, you release his cape and drop it to the ground. Orson gently opens your uniform and strips them from your slender body. He takes you in his arms and you wrap your legs around his waist. He carries you to the bed and lays you gently on it. After that, Orson lies down beside you and pulls your face towards him. You lie down on him and gently stroke his hair. Orson groans softly and strokes your bare back. He kisses you tenderly and turns you around, so that he is lying on you. 

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Orson growls unwillingly. Reluctantly, he gets up, closes the door of the bedroom to protect you from unwanted glances and devotes himself to the visitor.


End file.
